Open
by Rourin
Summary: Hinata tidak menyangka, seseorang yang mengajarkannya tentang kematian ternyata belum mampu bangkit dari kesedihannya sendiri. / "Jangan terlalu lama menangisinya. Kewajiban manusia diantaranya adalah mati." / "Sasuke-kun.." / AU. SasuHina OS fanfiction. Mind to RnR?
Baru kemarin rencana tersebut terucap, untuk berhanami di tengah taman kota bersama seluruh keluarga mereka. Hinata tentu sangat antusias. Apalagi, kakaknya, Hyuuga Neji mengatakan akan ikut serta setelah pulang dari misi.

Namun, dalam kurun waktu kurang dari dua puluh empat jam. Rencana gagal.

"Maaf.. Hyuuga Neji telah gugur dalam tugas."

Dan digantikan dengan upacara pemakaman.

Seketika air mata dan tangis pun pecah. Keluarga Hyuuga berduka, termasuk Hinata. Orang-orang terus berdatangan mengucapkan turut berbelasungkawa, juga mengatakan untuk bersabar. Tapi, itu semua seperti angin lalu bagi si gadis bersurai violet.

Hinata menangis sesegukkan di depan makam Neji, "Nii-chan.."

.

Open by Random98

NARUTO by Masashi Kishimoto.

Warning : AU, OOC, typos, Feel-Freak (?) dan yah, banyak lagi. Apalah daya author yang hanya amatiran belaka. *pundung*

.

Hope you like this~

.

.

"Nii-chan.. hiks.. Nii-chan.."

Sasuke Uchiha mengerutkan alis begitu mendengar suara itu datang. Diliriknya gadis yang tiba-tiba berdiri di sampingnya dengan derai air mata yang tak terhentikan. Namun, Sasuke terlihat tidak begitu peduli. Wajar seseorang masih menangis walau acara pemakaman selesai, apalagi pemakaman keluarga terdekatnya.

Pria dengan model rambut emo itu menghela napas pendek sebelum akhirnya kembali menengguk minuman kalengnya.

"Sudah ku-kubilang untuk mengambil cuti.. Hiks.. Tapi, kenapa.. kenapa Nii-chan.." dan gadis itu kembali menangis tanpa menyelesaikan kalimatnya.

Sasuke lalu melirik si gadis dari ujung matanya.

Oh. Sasuke tahu siapa gadis di sampingnya ini, Adik dari Hyuuga Neji. Pantas saja wajahnya sedikit familiar. Baju serba hitamnya juga. Sasuke melemparkan kalengnya ke tempat sampah begitu isinya tandas, "Jadi, kau adiknya, Hyuuga Neji?"

Seketika gadis itu mengangkat kepalanya, menatap Sasuke dengan mata sembapnya.

"Ah, benar," Sasuke bergumam begitu melihat iris indigo itu. "Aku turut berduka atas kematiannya."

Hanya anggukan kecil yang didapat Sasuke.

"Sebenarnya, dia sempat berpikir untuk mengambil libur dua hari yang lalu," Sasuke mengungkapkan kejadian hari itu, "Tapi, tim kami sangat membutuhkan sniper handal dalam misi kelas atas itu. Maaf karena kami tidak bisa menyelamatkannya."

"Kuharap ini adalah takdirnya," gadis Hyuuga itu mulai mengangkat kepalanya tegak walau suaranya masih terdengar serak, "Jadi, a-apa kau rekan setimnya?"

"Hn."

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Hinata kini sudah sedikit tenang, setelah mendengar semua ucapan dari Sasuke Uchiha – rekan kerja Neji. Ia mengerti kalau kakaknya itu sangat berjuang keras dalam misinya, dan betapa pihak intel sangat mengandalkan Neji sebagai sniper andalan mereka. Tapi, tetap saja.. ia belum bisa menerima takdir yang seperti ini.

"Hanya itu yang kutahu," kata Sasuke Uchiha datar, "Karena kami juga bukan di tim yang sama."

Hinata mengangguk mengerti, "Arigatou, Uchiha-san."

"Hn." Sahut pria itu singkat seraya menjejalkan tangannya di saku. "Kalau begitu, aku duluan."

Hinata mengangguk sopan.

Namun, sosok Uchiha itu tak serta merta menghilang. Hinata sempat ditatapnya beberapa detik dengan onyx-nya yang kelam. Hinata sedikit bergidik ngeri, karena takut inti dirinya terbaca seluruhnya. "Jangan menangisinya terlalu lama. Kewajiban manusia diantaranya adalah mati."

Seketika mata Hinata membola.

Kewajiban manusia adalah.. mati?

Lalu, Sasuke Uchiha berjalan menjauh dan menghilang dari pandangan Hinata.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Hinata tersenyum menatap buket bunga yang dibelinya, sangat cantik. Hari ini ia akan mengunjungi makam Neji setelah sebulan yang lalu. Seolah-olah ingin kakaknya tahu, bahwa adiknya kini sudah baik-baik saja dan selalu mendoakannya. Hinata sekarang mulai mengerti, kenapa hidup disebut pilihan. Kenapa kematian disebut takdir. Tapi –

"Huh?" Langkah Hinata terhenti begitu mendapati sosok pria emo berdiri di depan makam kakaknya.

Ya, tapi satu hal. Hinata belum begitu mengerti kenapa ada orang yang mengatakan bahwa kewajiban seorang manusia diantaranya adalah mati.

"U-uchiha-san?"

Sasuke Uchiha kemudian berbalik menatapnya, "Oh, Hyuuga?"

"Domou." Hinata mengangguk sopan, "Ehm, terima kasih karena sudah mengunjungi Kakak-ku."

"Hn."

Hinata lalu meletakkan buket bunganya disamping buket lainnya – yang diyakininya – dari pria di sampingnya sekarang ini. Ia menangkupkan kedua tangannya dan memejamkan mata sesaat untuk berdoa kepada-Nya. 'Kami-sama, berikanlah Neji-niichan tempat terbaik disana, dan sampaikanlah salam sayangku padanya. Juga dari keluarga kami. Kami selalu merindukannya.'

Hinata tersenyum sampai membuka matanya kembali, dan mendapati sepasang onyx milik Sasuke Uchiha menatapnya begitu lekat. "E-etto.. Maaf–"

"Kau tidak perlu meminta maaf," sela Sasuke, "Aku hanya ingin berpamit –"

"U-uchiha-san..?"

Dahi Sasuke mengerut begitu perkataannya disela, "Ada apa?"

"Bo-boleh aku bertanya sesuatu?" tanya Hinata sedikit takut begitu melihat perubahan raut wajah pada pria dihadapannya. Namun, ia tetap melanjutkan, "Soal perkataan-mu kemarin. Ka-kau bilang salah satu kewajiban manusia adalah mati. Apa maksudnya?"

Sasuke tidak langsung menjawab. "Bukankah manusia tidak akan hidup selamanya?"

"Eh?"

"Kau tahu, jalan hidup manusia telah ditentukan sejak mereka lahir. Dan ketika seseorang telah mencapai akhir masa hidupnya. Maka, saat itulah ia harus berpulang pada-Nya."

Hinata terdiam, bola matanya tak lepas dari wajah datar pria bermarga Uchiha itu. Ia terkesan pada setiap katanya, dan tidak ada alasan bagi Hinata untuk tidak setuju. Itu semua benar. Ketika manusia telah mencapai batasnya, maka saat itulah ia harus berserah pada Tuhan. Termasuk urusan nyawa.

'Sugoii..' Hinata memuji pria dihadapannya dalam hati.

Hinata jadi bertanya-tanya, seperti apa sosok Sasuke Uchiha sebenarnya. Dengan sifatnya yang terkesan tenang dan dingin itu. Kenapa ia seolah mengetahui dan mengerti akan setiap lekuk kehidupan? Apakah seluas itu pengalaman hidupnya?

"Hyuuga? Oi, Hyuuga Hinata."

Tubuh Hinata seketika tersentak, rona merah dengan cepat menghiasi wajah cantiknya. "A-ah.. Maaf. A-aku terlalu dalam me-memikirkannya. Arigatou, U-uchiha-san." Katanya tergagap. Sungguh, rasanya sangat memalukan tertangkap basah melamunkan seseorang yang masih ada di hadapannya ini.

"Jadi, kau sudah mengerti?"

Hinata mengangguk cepat dengan senyum mengembang, "Um.."

"Baguslah," kata Sasuke singkat. Dan Hinata bertaruh kalau ada senyuman tipis ketika pria itu mengatakannya, "Aku duluan. Sampai jumpa, Hyuuga."

"A-ano.." Hinata kembali bersuara sebelum Sasuke beranjak lebih jauh, "Ka-kau bisa memanggilku Hinata, Uchiha-san."

Sasuke yang hendak berjalan menjauh itu lalu berhenti, dan kembali menatap gadis bersurai panjang itu, "Baiklah. Kau bisa memanggilku Sasuke." Sahutnya sebelum akhirnya kembali berjalan menjauh.

Senyum Hinata pun kembali mengembang dengan rasa hangat yang menguar dari dadanya. Untuk pertama kalinya ia bertemu seseorang dan diajari banyak hal. Membuatnya mengerti akan beberapa hal sekaligus sangat terkesan dengan setiap kata yang terlontar.

"Nii-chan," Hinata seolah berbicara dengan mendiang kakaknya itu, "Sepertinya Sasuke-kun orang baik. Dia mengetahui banyak hal, dan membuatku mengerti lebih banyak tentang pekerjaan-mu. Tentang dirimu yang ingin mengabdi pada negara. Melindungi orang-orang di sekitarmu."

Hinata mengusap setitik air mata yang menetes, "Aku merindukanmu, Nii-chan." Katanya lirih. Lalu, ia mengusap pelan batu nisan di hadapannya dan menatap sekeliling. Hanya ia dan pohon Sakura, makhluk hidup yang ada di pemakaman itu. Namun, pandangannya terhenti begitu mendapati buket yang sama di makam kakaknya juga terdapat di salah satu makam lain.

Hinata berjalan menuju makam tersebut, ditatapnya buket bunga yang tergeletak disana. "Sama." katanya membandingkan dengan buket pemberian Sasuke. Lalu matanya beralih pada nama dan tanggal yang terukir disana, "26 Juli. Itachi.. Uchiha?"

Jadi, Sasuke juga mengunjungi makam keluarganya?

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

"Aku sudah di halte, tinggal menunggu bis." Ucap Hinata di telepon. Ibunya khawatir karena ia harus pulang malam. Ya, mau bagaimana lagi? Mendadak dosennya mengubah jam kelas jadi pukul enam sore untuk hari ini. "Ya, Kaa-chan. Aku mengerti... baiklah.. Ha'i."

Jari Hinata lalu menekan tombol tutup begitu teleponnya terputus. Lalu kembali memasukkan benda kecil berteknologi itu ke tas selempangnya. Sesekali ia mengusap lengannya yang merasakan dingin. Ya, hujan turun dengan deras barusan.

Hinata menghela napas.

Entah kenapa, melihat keramaian kota membuatnya selalu mencari keberadaan seseorang. Berharap dia ada disana, terselip diantara ratusan manusia yang berlalu-lalang. Sasuke Uchiha, pria dengan tatapan mata yang datar itu. Sudah beberapa kali ia mengunjungi makam Neji, tapi tidak juga berpapasan.

Aduh, apa yang Hinata pikirkan? Sasuke itu 'kan agen intel.

Kepala Hinata pun tergerak menggeleng. Berusaha membuang jauh-jauh perasaan aneh itu. Sadarlah Hinata. Memangnya kau masih remaja?

 _ **Tiin! Tiiiiin! Ckiiit!**_

Hinata terkesiap begitu mendengar suara tabrakan dan suara seseorang yang menjerit melengking setelahnya. Banyak orang-orang yang berkerumun untuk melihat kejadian itu, khususnya untuk melihat sang korban. Hinata pun yang berada tak jauh dari tempat kejadian ikut mendekat ke sana, namun belum benar-benar melihat dengan dekat ia melihat sosok Sasuke Uchiha tergeletak di aspal dengan darah segar yang mengucur dari kepalanya.

"Sasuke-kun!"

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Sasuke mengerang begitu merasakan kepalanya yang sakit. "Ugh.."

"Sasuke-kun!" lalu suara perempuan membuatnya membuka mata, dan perlahan terlihat dengan jelas bagaimana sosoknya. Rambut violet dan mata indigo. Hyuuga Hinata? "Kau sudah sadar, Sasuke-kun?" tanyanya khawatir.

Sasuke tidak menjawab, ia meraba kepalanya yang diperban. "Akh.." rintihnya begitu rasa sakit kembali dirasakannya.

"Jangan banyak bergerak dulu, Sasuke-kun," Hinata berusaha meletakkan kembali tangan Sasuke ke sisi ranjang, "Kepala-mu bocor, dan tangan kanan-mu juga harus di-gips. Tapi, untungnya kata dokter tidak ada cidera lain."

"Hyuuga.. Hinata?" Sasuke mengucapkannya dengan sedikit kesusahan, "Kenapa kau disini?"

"A-ah.. Ano," gadis itu terlihat sedikit gelagapan, "Ta-tadi kebetulan aku berada tak jauh dari tempat-mu. Lalu, karena tidak ada orang lain yang mengenal–"

Sasuke menghela napas, "Souka.." katanya lirih. Terdengar seperti sangat lelah. "Maaf membuatmu repot, Hinata."

Hinata menggeleng, "Daijobu desu." Sahutnya, "Sebaiknya, aku akan memanggil dokter untuk memeriksamu lagi. Tu-tunggu sebentar ya?"

Sasuke pun hanya dapat mengangguk lemah.

Sedangkan, dalam hati Sasuke kembali merutuki dirinya sendiri. Merutuki kebodohannya. Merutuki takdir yang tak kunjung mempertemukan dirinya dengan Itachi. Tangan kiri Sasuke yang tak terperban itu terkepal erat, dan setitik air mata menetes. 'Baka..'

.-.-.

"Tunggulah disini."

Hinata manut. Ia lalu duduk di bangku teras kediaman Sasuke itu. Akhirnya, Sasuke diperbolehkan pulang setelah diperiksa. Dan tentu saja, Hinata harus menemaninya untuk mencegah hal-hal buruk di jalan. Hinata juga telah menelpon rumahnya karena keterlambatannya ini.

'Rumahnya sangat luas.' Batin Hinata menatap sekelilingnya. Tapi, sayang tamannya tidak terawat. Banyak ilalang yang tumbuh disana, tumbuhan bunga mawar yang ada pun terlihat akan mati sebentar lagi. "Ah.." Hinata terkejut dengan lengannya yang kotor karena menyentuh meja.

Bahkan mejanya disini sangat berdebu. Yah, mungkin karena pemilik rumah ini laki-laki.

 _ **Praak! Praaang!**_

"Sasuke-kun!" Hinata sontak beranjak masuk ke dalam rumah. Ia tidak peduli dengan tata krama yang sangat dijunjung keluarganya saat ini, Hinata sangat khawatir dengan keadaan Sasuke. "Kau tidak apa-apa, Sasuke-kun?"

"Ya."

Namun, jawaban tersebut tidak lantas menghentikan langkah Hinata. Matanya membulat melihat seisi rumah mewah itu. Sangat berantakan. Di ruang tamu, banyak koran dan pakaian yang berserakan. Tempat sampah yang sudah penuh di sudut ruangan pun terlihat diabaikan. Hinata tidak percaya, dengan penampilan Sasuke yang terkesan jauh dari kata kotor dan berantakan. Ternyata..

Hinata jadi teringat dengan pepatah kalau rumah itu menggambarkan diri pemiliknya.

"Sasuke-kun.."

Pria tersebut diam dengan tangan kiri yang bersangga pada meja pantry. Dia berdiri memunggungi Hinata dengan kepala tertunduk dalam.

Hinata mengulum bibirnya. Dapurnya sangat berantakan. Cucian piring yang menumpuk, pecahan kaca, tumpahan bumbu, debu. Entah kenapa melihat keadaan Sasuke seperti ini membuat hatinya merasakan cubitan yang luar biasa. Sebenarnya apa yang disembunyikan Sasuke? Kenapa ia terlihat sangat kacau?

Lalu, bayang-bayang akan makam Itachi Uchiha seolah menjawab pertanyaan Hinata.

"Bodoh bukan?" Sasuke membuka suaranya dengan tetap tertunduk, "Aku bertingkah seolah sudah mampu bangkit dari kesedihan. Dan sekarang kau melihatnya, Hinata. Bahkan, aku tidak dapat merawat diriku sendiri."

Hinata menghela napas sebelum akhirnya mendekati Sasuke, "Tak apa. Duduklah, Sasuke-kun." Katanya seraya menyentuh lengan kekar – yang sesungguhnya tidak bertenaga – pria itu, "Aku akan merapikannya untukmu."

Bagaikan tak berbobot, dengan mudah Sasuke digiring untuk duduk di salah satu kursi.

"Kakak-ku, namanya Itachi Uchiha," Hinata lalu terhenti untuk memunguti pecahan kaca, "Dia juga seperti Hyuuga Neji. Agen intel yang sangat berbakat dan sangat diandalkan. Suatu hari ia berjanji akan mengajakku berlibur sebagai hadiah ulang tahunku. Itachi mengatakannya sehari sebelum berangkat untuk misinya. Namun, dia tidak segera pulang. Sampai akhirnya pihak intel menghubungiku, dan mengatakan kalau dia telah gugur dalam tugas.

Sebagai anak yatim piatu, tentu saja aku tidak langsung percaya. Bagaimana bisa orang sekuat Itachi gugur dalam tugas? Bagaimana bisa Tuhan mengambil satu-satunya orang yang kupunya di dunia ini? itu tidak adil. Tapi, akhirnya aku harus percaya. Begitu tubuh di dalam peti itu benar-benar Itachi. Dan aku harus rela melepaskannya, begitu peti itu dimasukkan ke alat kremasi. Tepat di hari ulang tahunku."

Hinata dapat melihatnya dengan jelas betapa sedihnya Sasuke saat mengatakannya. Bahkan, mata onyx pria itu tidak lagi terlihat tenang, tapi terlihat seperti ruangan kosong. Gelap.

"Aku berpikir untuk menemui ajalku kemudian, dengan cara yang sama. Aku bergabung dengan agen intel, berbohong jika ingin melanjutkan perjuangan Kakak-ku. Kupikir cara tersebut paling cepat membawaku pada kematian, membawaku bertemu kembali padanya, tapi ternyata tidak semudah itu."

"Sasuke-kun.."

"Aku selalu bertanya-tanya, kapan batas hidupku datang?" Sasuke mengungkapkan semuanya, suaranya bahkan sudah terdengar bergetar, "Dan untuk apa aku hidup? Toh, di sini aku tidak memiliki siapa-siapa. Aku–"

"Teman." Hinata menyela, "Kau masih memiliki teman, Sasuke-kun. Mereka yang selalu berjuang bersama-mu. Bukankah di dalam intel kau memiliki tim? Mereka teman-mu."

"Tapi, mereka tidak akan mengerti!"

Seketika tubuh Hinata terkesiap mendengar suara Sasuke yang meninggi. Tapi, Hinata tetap membuka suaranya setelahnya, "Lalu, ba-bagaimana bisa mereka mengerti jika kau menyembunyikan semuanya?!" dengan berani Hinata membalas ucapan Sasuke, "Kau bertingkah seperti orang yang tidak peduli apa-apa. Bertingkah seolah tahu akan segala hal dan menganggapnya remeh!"

"..."

Hinata lalu berdiri mendekati Sasuke. Ia membuka kepalan tangan Sasuke yang terasa dingin itu, "Bukalah dirimu pada lainnya. Biarkan mereka tahu, dan mereka akan mengerti." Ucap Hinata seraya menggenggam tangan Sasuke dan mengusapnya pelan, "Dengan begitu kau tidak akan merasa kesepian lagi, Sasuke-kun."

"Hinata.."

Senyum Hinata mengembang, "Kau pasti bisa."

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

"Ma-maaf, aku terlambat."

Sasuke tidak langsung menanggapinya, "Masuklah."

Setelah hari itu, Hinata selalu menyempatkan diri ke rumah Sasuke. Ia ingin membantu Sasuke lebih banyak. Baik itu dalam hal membereskan rumah, membantu mengganti perban, membuat makanan, apapun. Hinata tidak tega membiarkan pria yang tengah sakit itu tinggal sendirian di rumah. Hasilnya, kini rumah Sasuke lebih layak untuk ditinggali dan perlahan Sasuke juga mulai bisa membuka diri.

Hinata juga telah mendengar dari Sasuke, bahwa rekan se-timnya kini menjadi lebih akrab dengannya. Ada beberapa yang sering berkunjung ke rumah untuk sekadar mampir. Bahkan, Sasuke jadi tahu kalau banyak rekan se-timnya diam-diam iri dengan ketampanannya juga keahliannya.

"Ka-kau sudah makan?"

"Sudah."

"Sudah mengganti perban?"

"Sudah."

"Ba-bagaimana hasil pemeriksaannya?"

"Kata dokter dua hari lagi aku bisa kembali bekerja," jawab Sasuke tenang, "Dan tanganku juga sudah tidak di-gips lagi."

Hinata terkejut begitu menyadari kedua tangan Sasuke yang sudah kembali normal, "Wah.. benar. Tanganmu sudah baikan. Sudah tidak terasa sakit lagi?"

Sasuke tidak langsung menjawab. Ia hanya diam menatap Hinata lekat-lekat.

"Sa-sasuke-kun..?"

"Kenapa kau jadi cerewet seperti Ibuku?" tanyanya yang sontak membuat wajah Hinata memerah. Sasuke terkekeh sekilas, lalu menunduk untuk menyamakan tinggi kepalanya dengan Hinata. "Hei.."

Hinata hanya tertunduk dengan kepala layaknya kepiting rebus.

Merasa gemas dengan tingkah gadis di hadapannya, Sasuke tersenyum lebar. Walaupun, sebenarnya ia berusaha keras untuk tidak langsung melumat apa yang ada di depannya ini, "Lihat aku, Hinata." Katanya seraya mengangkat pelan wajah cantik Hinata. "Ada yang harus kukatakan padamu."

"A-apa?"

"Aku mencintaimu."

Tubuh Hinata terhuyung, nyaris terjatuh karena tidak tahan dengan apa Sasuke katakan. Tapi, dengan sigap Sasuke menahan lengan Hinata dan menggiringnya ke sofa, "Kau tahu, kau tidak perlu pingsan untuk hal-hal seperti itu." ujar Sasuke seraya berjalan.

"Ka-kau.. mem-membuatku.. kaget." Sahut Hinata susah payah.

Sasuke kembali tersenyum, lalu ia memilih untuk berjongkok di depan Hinata – yang wajahnya masih didominasi warna merah – seraya menggenggam tangan gadis violet itu, "Kaget? Kenapa?"

Hinata memalingkan wajahnya ke samping, "Ka-kau menyebalkan, Sasuke-kun."

"Benarkah?"

"..."

"Ah, baiklah, baiklah," Sasuke menyerah, "Aku minta maaf, Hinata. Yah, walaupun konyol sekali rasanya meminta maaf karena menyatakan perasaanku sendiri."

"..."

Sasuke menghela napas, lalu memilih duduk di samping Hinata – tepat di depan pandangan gadis itu. "Sebelum aku kembali bertugas dan kau mencemaskanku, bagaimana kalau besok kita berkencan?"

Hinata menatapnya dengan mata menyipit, "Percaya diri se-sekali."

"Hn, aku tahu, lalu bagaimana dengan ajakan-ku?"

Hinata menimang-nimang untuk beberapa saat, "Baiklah." Katanya pada akhirnya, "Besok aku juga tidak ada kelas. Ja-jadi, kupikir tidak masa–"

Tanpa bisa menahan diri, Sasuke langsung mengecup pipi Hinata. "Terima kasih, Hinata." Bisiknya pelan.

Hinata termangu. Wajahnya pun kembali memerah. Tidak ada yang bisa dilakukannya selain mengangguk.

.

.

-FIN-

AN : BWAH! APA INI?! Awal sedih-sedih, tengah miris-miris, akhirnya kok kemanisan begini? Aduh, gak taulah! Salahkan musim ujian yang melanda. Dan musim hujan yang mendera. Huhuhu.. /apasih-_-/ Well, saya kira penpik ini banyak banget kekurangannya. Jadi, boleh Reader sekalian menyampaikannya lewat kota review~ Ditunggu loh! :3 /eleh-_-/

Oke, sekian dari saya. Terima kasih sudah sudi membaca penpik abal inii~

See you in other story ya! ^^/

Random98.


End file.
